1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular operating device.
2. Description of Related Art
In the related art, for example, a technique is known in which a touch pad having a plurality of touch sensors is arranged in the left and right spokes of a steering wheel of a vehicle, and an in-vehicle unit is controlled based on a combination of gestures by touch operations on the touch pad (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-298285).